Double Love
by Canvas nut
Summary: What do you get when twins, Lelouch and Zero Lamperouge are both head over heels in love with Suzaku Kururugi?


Double Love 

Lelouch and Zero Lamperouge. The identical twins that get away with anything. The two were absolutely set for a perfect life. They had a younger set of innocent twins as siblings, a loving mother and father, amazing friends, girls who worship the ground they walk on, boys who wished to be them, and are in line for the family aristrocray business. Is there anything they couldn't want more?

Nine o'clock pm.

"This is a risky plan. You know that right?" said Lelouch, sitting in the antique chair. Legs crossed over the other.

"I know that very well brother," said Zero, un-making the bed the two shared in their room.

Lelouch sighed. He was feeling senses of guilt stab him in the stomach. Zero and he had been planning this for years (with all the failures they had).

"Look. When he comes in we have to put our plan into action today. This could be our chance since he rarely comes up anymore," said Zero, looking at his twin.

"But what if he refuses?" asked Lelouch.

"He won't, he works for us. Well the whole family, but we're still his masters," said Zero, flashing the same worried look as his brother.

"Taking advantage of his position…it's just," started Lelouch, amethyst eyes turning to the cream-colored floor.

"Do you want him to leave without him knowing how I feel?" snapped Zero, with his similar eyes looking straight at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked back up, angrily, at his brother. "You mean how _we_ feel."

"Fine…we," said Zero, bitterly.

They both knew how the other felt about their "servant". After catching the other masturbating, moaning the servant's name, keeping pictures of the servant, and what not. The list goes on for miles. They made a treaty that they would both share him or agree on what their servant says.

Zero grabbed his brother by the wrist and hauled him to his feet. They then strolled over to the call button on their wall. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Zero.

Lelouch nodded. Zero pressed the call button and they both waited… hoping that their love didn't leave yet. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours until…

"Yes?" said the familiar voice the two loved.

"Suzaku we need your assistance," they both chimed.

"I'll be right up," said Suzaku.

Zero let go of the button. The twins sighed in relief.

"Now…phase two?" said Lelouch. Zero nodded.

A knock was at their door. Lelouch strode to the door and quickly opened it on the first knock.

"Suzaku, come in," he said.

Suzaku walked in. Zero swayed his hand to the king sized bed. Suzaku held back the urge to sigh and went to work. Folding and unfolding he made the bed aware of the twin's gaze behind him. In a snap he was done about to make his way to the door.

"Wait! We didn't dismiss you yet," said Zero, in a commanding voice.

Suzaku froze in his steps and turned to his identical masters.

"And what else would you need assistance with my lords?" he asked.

Zero looked towards Lelouch, giving off the "signal".

Lelouch walked to Suzaku, close enough that their lips were halfway touching.

"Suzaku…Zero and I have a sin to perform," he said, watching the emerald eyed teen go wide eyed. "A terrible sin."

Before Suzaku could ask anything Lelouch captured his lips with his.

"Mmh," groaned Suzaku, shocked at his master's behavior.

Zero walked behind Suzaku quickly and wrapped his strong arms around him. Suzaku struggled in both embraces both was too shocked and to trapped to do so. Finally giving in, Lelouch moved away for air.

"Suzaku…our sin involves you to complete an important task," whispered Zero to Suzaku's ear.

Suzaku gulped.

"And what…w-would my task b-be?" he stuttered.

"Make…love to Lelouch and me," Zero whispered in a seductive voice. Suzaku's eyes widened with confusion. But before he could say anything…

"That's an order," said Lelouch from the bed.

Suzaku lowered his eyes. "As you wish…my lords."

Zero and Lelouch smirked in triumph.

"Now be good for us, okay?" said Zero, turning Suzaku's chin to face him.

Zero leaned and gave a chaste kiss to Suzaku. He then turned him all the way around and slowly moved him back to the bed where Lelouch was waiting. Zero placed Suzaku gently on his back onto the neat mattress with their lips still connected. Zero slowly pulled away as Lelouch leaned in to un-button Suzaku's servant vest.

"Aren't you the eager one Lelocuh?" said Zero, loosening his black tie and un-buttoned his shirt to at least show his chest.

"At least I'm not trying to show off my body," replied Lelouch, now working on the dress shirt. The vest thrown somewhere on the floor.

Zero smirked as he threw his tie on the floor and leaned down to remove Suzaku's dress pants.

Suzaku laid motionless as his two lords undressed him. Thoughts were swirling in his mind. But the one that topped all thoughts was, 'This doesn't make any sense. After I've seen them…I thought they…Ah!' His thought was interrupted by a hand rubbing his erection.

"This is surprising. You're so turned on by us undressing you," said Zero, smiling at a moaning Suzaku. "What do you think Lelouch?"

"It is," answered Lelouch as he leaned in to lick a nipple.

"Mmn," moaned Suzaku.

Lelouch licked around Suzaku's right nipple while teasing the other with his free hand.

"Your nipples…are getting…mmn…hard already," said Lelouch, between licks.

"N…st," moaned Suzaku.

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet Suzaku," said Zero, removing his hand from Suzaku's erection. "Lelouch, move down here. You're first."

Lelouch, without hesitation, moved down to where Zero was on the bed. Quickly trading places, Lelouch began rubbing Suzaku's erection.

"Mmn…ah…st," moaned Suzaku.

"It feels good, right?" asked Zero, unzipping his pants to release a surprisingly erect member.

A bright red blush dusted Suzaku's tan cheeks. Emerald eyes tried to look somewhere else where his lords weren't seducing him, but it was no use. Zero moved closer to Suzaku's mouth and nudged his member.

"Suck it," commanded Zero.

Surprisingly, Suzaku took hold of the member without hesitation, almost as if he wanted to do it even if he weren't ordered to. He slid it into the hot cavern of his mouth, taking Zero whole.

"Ah!" gasped Zero, surprised at the warmth.

Suzaku sucked lightly at first then started licking around his master's member. Zero and Suzaku's eyes were closed, enjoying the other.

"Suza…Suzaku," moaned Zero, gripping onto the bed sheets.

"Ah…mmm…AH!" moaned Suzaku, with his eyes shooting open.

Lelouch licked up and down Suzaku's hardening member. The wet muscle trailed slowly up to the tip and down again to the sac, then a heated cavern going on top of the whole six and a half member.

"L-L-lelouch…y-you're about…mmm…make cum," moaned Zero.

Lelouch reluctantly removed his mouth from Suzaku. He stretched out three fingers to Zero. Zero quickly took hold of his brother's wrist and sucked on and around them.

Lelouch took his fingers to Suzaku's entrance and slid in the middle finger.

"Mmn…" Suzaku moaned in discomfort. He let Zero's member slide out for a second, only to have shoved back in.

Lelouch soon had all three fingers inside. Scissoring and rubbing Suzaku's insides. Then he moved his fingers over a spot…

"Ahhh! Mmmn…ahhh!" moaned Suzaku, against Zero's member.

Lelouch removed his fingers and released his throbbing member. He positioned his self with Suzaku's entrance. Zero nodded to his twin and Lelouch took a large thrust in…hard. Suzaku screamed against Zero's member as Lelouch kept thrusting faster and faster by the second. Then Lelouch angled his self to hit Suzaku's prostate which…was a success. After what seemed like hours…

"Z-Zero…I'm going…" moaned Lelouch.

"Do it," moaned Zero.

"Ah…Ah! Mmn!" moaned Suzaku as the member was shoved back into his mouth after it slipped out again.

Suzaku finally released creamy-white cum over his stomach as well as Lelouch's. Lelouch thrust in a few more times until he released. Suzaku did the loudest moan that was muffled by Zero's member.

Lelouch panted, and then slid out his member. His midnight black hair sticking to his face.

"Your…turn," panted Lelouch moving to Suzaku's mouth.

Zero finally removed his _extremely_ hard member out of Suzaku's mouth, only to be replaced by Lelouch's.

Before Lelouch could get his in…

"N-no…more…please," begged Suzaku, becoming silenced by Lelouch's still erect member.

"You haven't felt...real pleasure yet Suzaku," said Zero, thrusting in without warning.

"Mmn…Ah…" cried Suzaku, against Lelouch's member.

Zero thrusted into Suzaku faster, harder, and rougher than Lelouch.

"Ah…tight…you…like this…Suzaku," moaned Zero. "You're…still…hard."

Zero pumped Suzaku in synch with his thrusts, grinning at the moans Suzaku made against Lelouch. Zero hit Suzaku's prostate head on, making Suzaku squirm in…pleasure (plus the member in his mouth caused even more pleasure as well).

Zero went out and in Suzaku until Suzaku released again, followed by Zero.

Lelouch removed his erection from Suzaku's mouth finally as the twins switched places again. But before Zero could put his in Suzaku's cavern, a hand stopped it.

"Please…n...no…" panted Suzaku with tears welled up in his eyes from the previous thrusts of the twin.

"Like we said…you play the important part…of our sin," said Lelouch, thrusting into Suzaku's stretched hole.

"Ah! N," Suzaku moaned as Lelouch thrusted and as Zero shoved his erection into his mouth.

Nine o'clock am.

Suzaku lay under the sheets of the bed with his head was on the pillow, refusing to look at his two masters.

Lelouch and Zero were on the left side of Suzaku as they watched their servant's head practically melded to the pillow. Silence was over the three until Zero broke it. "Suzaku…do you know why we did this to you?"

Suzaku, head still melded with the pillow, shook his head.

"It was because we…uh…we…" said the twins together.

Suzaku turned the corner of his eye to the twins.

"You what?" asked Suzaku, voice muffled by the pillow.

"We…" started the twins, turning their amethyst eyes down at the sheets.

"You just wanted to have control right?" said Suzaku, turning his head to the left to see his confused lords. "You were just so bored that you had to see someone else suffer while you get pleasure."

"That's not true!" said Lelouch.

"Then why…hm?" said Suzaku, eyes taunting them.

Lelouch and Zero went red. They looked like they were going to explode. Suzaku's eyes went from taunting to concern. But before he could ask…

"We love you is why!" the twins shouted.

Suzaku's eyes went wide as he sat up.

"Don't make us say it again," the twins said in synch.

Suzaku just stared at them, and then suddenly laughed. Laughed, laughed, and laughed. If sounds and looks could kill the twins would've died right then and there. The sound of him laughing confused them, but charmed them. And the way he looked while laughing…was just too adorable.

"Okay…I know you both like to play with peoples' minds, but really. I know two love each other," said Suzaku as his laughter died down.

"What?" said Zero.

"We just said we loved you so what does that have to do with us…and stop laughing!" said Lelouch, having the similar annoyed look as Zero.

Suzaku blinked in confusion.

"But I saw you two…" Suzaku said.

_"Ah…Ah!" moaned Lelouch._

_"Faster…" groaned Zero, holding onto Lelouch's hips._

_Lelouch picked up his pace as he rode Zero. Zero thrusted his hips as Lelouch bounced._

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down._

_"Ah…ngh!" moaned Lelouch. He moved his hand down to his erection and started to pump. "D-don't…stop…"_

_Zero moaned. "I'm…cl-close..."_

_Lelouch gripped onto his brother's shoulders as he came. Creamy-white cum splattered onto the twins chest and stomachs. Zero released in the hot, tight hole of his brother._

_Lelouch collapsed and panted for air as well as his brother. The two looked at each other and kissed._

_Tongues lapping over the other in a dance, tasting the other's hot mouth, drool running down their chins. _

_Suzaku took in their last words that were spoken, "I…love…you…" they both panted to each other._

_Suzaku slowly backed away from the cracked open door and speed walked as fast as he could down the hall, checked out for the day, and nearly ran out the door. As he walked down the street he felt warm, salty tears fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe how brainless he was for thinking the twins would ever love him. _

_'How am I supposed to face them now?' thought Suzaku._

_Just then a paper smacked Suzaku right in the face saying: Knight of Round University. A university/boarding school that sets you up for life. Sign up today._

_Not much to go on, but Suzaku thought about it. If it would get him away from his two masters…then so be it. He was still a junior in high school and not only will this get him away from the twins at work, but at school._

_He would no longer keep his self in denial. As long as he was far away from the twins he had loved so much... it was fine._

"You thought…I…love...him?" shouted the twins together.

"What was I supposed to think?" said Suzaku.

"We were imagining you when we did that!" exclaimed the twins, both equally shocked their servant would think that.

Suzaku's face turned red and he threw his back down onto the pillow. The twins both smiled slightly.

"So you love both of us?" asked the twins.

Suzaku raised his head up.

"Are you disgusted? Surprised?" he asked.

"Ecstatic," the twins said.

"But…" started Suzaku.

"We don't care if it's both of us you love," said Lelouch, brushing brown locks away from Suzaku's eyes.

"You'er okay with it?" asked Suzaku.

"Yeah…as long as we both have you," said Zero, smiling seductively.

Suzaku sighed.

"So you're not leaving," asked Lelouch.

"Does this answer your question?" said Suzaku. He sat back up again and gave a light kiss on the both of the twin's lips. He smiled when he saw pink dusted on their cheeks. Suddenly he was tackled to the bed with the twins on either side of him. Simultaneously, Zero and Lelouch kissed him on the cheek.

"But was it really necessary to have sex with me for three hours, also knowing that I was a virgin?" asked Suzaku.

Zero and Lelouch both shrugged only to see Suzaku throwing his head back on the pillow. They silently chuckled at their lover.

_The number of lovers doesn't make love sweeter. But the love from the lover makes the love sweet itself. _

* * *

Happy 4th of July everyone!


End file.
